


Tangled In Rotten Wings

by KuyaReCom



Series: Sins and Sinners [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Contracts, Curses, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Familiars, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not That Explicit but stil, Pack Dynamics, Politics, Seven Deadly Sins, Social Hierarchy, Talking Animals, Wilderness Survival, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, barbarians - Freeform, bro i'm not even christian tf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuyaReCom/pseuds/KuyaReCom
Summary: Pride isn't known as a stable pack, the myths that they are conceived as demons that represent death have already nailed the spot. Inky black as the colour of majestic crows, the Sin of Pride only bring misery along their way, incredibly tragic and full of grief. They are known as the most aggressive of all sins but are never proven as never will they bow down to a human.When fearless humans need a sin's help, a contract ties them; in exchange for power, a sinner's lifespan will be their price.Never had the Prideful Crows fell from the untouchable skies and wished the wings of sinners to join them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Sins and Sinners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Tangled In Rotten Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of a Hellish Contract I [Pride's Sinners]

_"My dear daughter, I'll be your guide to this world."_

**Spots of red.**

_"Really, mama?"_

**Streaks of white.**

_"Life is harsh in this world."_

**Blobs of green.**

_"Why is that? Why is life hard?"_

**Striations of purple.**

_"We humans live alongside dark beings that always hunt us."_

**Iotas of blue.**

_"What kind of dark beings? Is it like a demon?"_

**Splotches of grey.**

_"Oh, honey. Demons are the most powerful among dark beings. We must never try to communicate with them."_

**Splashes of black.**

_"What'll happen if I do?"_

**_"Demons will grant you the opposite realm of your current life; demons - are someone's best and worst nightmare."_ **

.

.

.

The rush of small breeze coldly tingled his exposed skin, the dried branches he's landing on pricking him harder with each gust of wind. The sky was filtering only a small amount of light, most transforming into a hazy lump of ashy grey. His sharp eyes watched as a rumble of lightning flashed through somewhere above the covers of clouds, the very sign of Mother Nature's anger. Hinata sighed, he rolled over, his clothes stuck with long sticks. His arm lapped around his head as he lazed for a short moment before standing.

He touched the rusty metal, peeling a bit of the coated paint with his fingernails. He looked behind the looming gates, the green fields stretched far and wide with no limits in sight. Although it looked gloomy with the upcoming storm as the weather, it still remained unnerving and it intrigued him, the outside world was once familiar to him after all. Hinata guessed that there should be a small village south from this sanctuary, he wished he could go outside again, maybe that village would be a fine spot to avoid from the crowd's eyes.

"Hinata!"

Hinata yelped in shock, turning around to see Yamaguchi running towards him. He waved wildly, his automatic reaction to a close friend coming to him, "Yamaguchi!!"

Yamaguchi stopped in front of him, panting and his freckled face flushing a bit. He straightened his body, blowing out, "This is where you are, I've been searching for you, you know!"

Hinata exclaimed in shock while clapping his hands together in an apologetic manner, "Sorry, Yamaguchi! I dozed off a bit!"

He exhaled softly, his cowlick bouncing with his head's movement. "It's okay, Hinata. I sometimes do that too, but you do remember what's going to happen after this?"

The question made Hinata drop his gaze for a second, he answered mildly, the dead grass he's poking with his shoe was better than this, "Yeah, Suga-san reminds everyone for like everyday." 

Yamaguchi smiled worryingly, "It can't be helped, this is important after all." A short silence settled between them, the sound of gushing wind once again filling the void. the latter broke it by saying, "Let's go, nearly everyone's waiting."

Hinata nodded as they both walked side to side, hiking up a small hill as the soles of their boots snapped the dried branches into two. The weight burdened his body by thinking about the upcoming event, he huffed a huge breath, the action didn't lighten the rock in his stomach like he expected. He sneaked a glance at Yamaguchi, noticing how his shoulders seemed to tense a bit. Hinata didn't know, he wasn't the best when it came to people reading, but a friendship worth of 10 years must have done something by now. If not, why would they call it friendship? That's just a whole false information of dumb. They trotted down the hill, Hinata controlled his feet's pressure so he wouldn't go sliding down and leaving the boy behind.

As they reached the front door of the rickety stone house, a man with silver hair was pacing at the doorstep, footsteps spelling out nervousness.

"Suga-san!" Hinata called out.

Sugawara froze, he turned around and his agitated expression melted into softness when his eyes met Hinata. He spoke in relief, "Hinata, where have you been?! We're worried since we sent Yamaguchi to fetch you an hour ago!"

Hinata blinked, taking in the answer, he gave Yamaguchi a _why didn't you tell me?_ look, the taller boy gave him a _just be glad and stop talking!_ look. He pouted before replying, noticing that Sugawara's waiting for an answer. "Sorry, I forgot the time!" He bowed.

"Do you have your watch?"

"Hum?" Hinata looked up, his orange fringe covering his forehead, "I think I have it, wait-" He reached for his pocket and took out a dangling chain, dropping a round watch to sway in the air. His watch was still ticking even when it had been with him for more than 5 years. The silver-haired male hummed in approval as he ruffled Hinata's poufy hair, "I'm just grateful that you're okay, thanks for bringing him here, Yamaguchi."

"You're welcome."

"Now-" A tinge of sadness in Sugawara's irises before being replaced with his rare stern motherly look, "We don't have much time left, you two better go change to our formal attire!" They both shouted a yes before scurrying past him to dart towards the stairs. Sugawara reminded them from behind, "Remember! At the chambers before 7 or no breakfast!" That made Hinata even more fired up as he defiantly left Yamaguchi behind to barge into his own room, slamming the door shut and stumbling before heading towards his bed.

He sat on his bed, the mattress dipping with his light weight. Hinata sighed as he flopped to lay his back on the clean cover. He closed his eyes, listening to the speeding heartbeats that drummed in his ears, he relieved in the motion.

By 7.

By 7, everything will change.

He squeezed his palms, the weight in his body becoming heavier by the mere thought of what'll happen before the day ends. Hinata gulped, swallowing some of the bitter taste he had only to be refilled with another wave of bitterness. It can't be helped, it's a necessity in this world, in order to live, a sacrifice must be made. As if he wanted in any part of this, no one in their inner circle of _vulnerability_ would volunteer just for fun. He didn't know how risky it was, but there were no choices left; their only means to get out of this crappy situation was that. Hinata knew better not to complain, he sighed heavily before flicking his gaze to the constellation of stringed stars hanging under the high-hooked lamp. It was a present from Yamaguchi, the twinkles of the sun orbit somehow cheering him up.

He hefted his body up, swallowing once again before getting ready.

Sugawara watched as the drizzle running down the window panels made straight puddles by the edge.

"It's raining."

Takeda whispered as he flipped through the pages of a document.

Sugawara answered, "Yeah, I wonder which sin caused this."

Takeda mused out loud, "I think it might have been the Sin of Lust." Drawn in by the interested look on Sugawara's face, he continued. "Lust is known for his obnoxious personality and weather. I've heard that when he clashes with the Sin of Wrath, a light thunderstorm will occur. Apparently, Wrath takes the advantage to annoy Lust as much as possible, according to my knowledge." He drummed his fingers on his lap, "There's a lot of reliable sources if people actually look for it."

Chuckling, Sugawara added, "Your knowledge is never wrong, Takeda-san. There's a reason why they titled you as a Sin Cyclope."

Smiling awkwardly as he fidgeted in his seat, the untouched cup of tea on the table separating them losing the warm mist after a short while. Sugawara flipped open one of the cups placed downside and poured hot tea from the ceramic teapot. He smiled in response while Takeda watched his delicate movement curiously.

"This is for Hinata, you know how he can't handle scalding water."

The older man chuckled affectionately, "Just like a child." As Sugawara placed back the teapot and sat back in his seat, the other took this opportunity to ask, "Do you really want to do it, Sugawara-kun?" Each of his words were spelled with caution, carefully taking in the sensitive subject he was referring to.

Sugawara didn't flinch like the few last times the subject was brought up, even by a gentle Yachi; he still flinched a bit. He wanted to congratulate himself for becoming familiar with this but he can't since it wasn't worth of the praise. He tried to fend off the irritable scratch he's feeling by laughing it off.

"We've already decided to do it."

"Even if it's becoming demon fodder?"

He didn't flinch once again. He must have started to become immune to this talk of sins, demons, sinners, hell and related stuff he didn't want to care about but needed for the sake of everyone. Nishinoya had already smashed a mirror to splinters, objecting to the thought of them becoming cattle but he gave up on changing his mind. A strong spirit like him couldn't deter when Sugawara Koshi made a hard and ultimate decision; the only decision for them to survive in a harsh and brutal world.

Sugawara stared hard at the papers on his laps, he quietly flipped through them, eyes barely reading the recorded data of him and the others. He already knew it by heart, he had searched for any holes so they could escape this situation they were forced to but there were none.He immediately closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes."

Takeda's unsure look had ceased because of the answer he was given, he breathed out, a determined look settling his face. "I'll start the procedures, it'll take a while and I want you to review the risks again." He put a knife on the table, in Sugawara's reach. The latter felt a sudden unease by the light glinting on the sharp metal, one slash of that and his heart would no longer be capable of beating. Takeda jabbed his toe at one of the table's legs and cursed under his breath before limping towards the middle.

"Yo! Am I the first one here?!"

Sugawara watched as Nishinoya marched up towards him as soon as he descended down the cobbly stairs, the long ends of his black cape fluttering with ease. The only chamber in the house was buried halfway underground, not completely devoid of light. He preferred pitch black lighting for the chamber but they didn't have the resources to renovate any parts of this year's accommodation. A bright grin was etched naturally, of course Nishinoya would try to brighten up the depressing atmosphere in the chamber. Of course it would be depressing, Takeda was throwing some sort of dark powder with a very suspicious smell all over the room like it's no one's business.

Nishinoya sneezed loudly, he grimaced out loud, "What is that even, Takeda-san?!"

Takeda smiled cheerily at him, "You don't want to know."

"I want to know because it's bothering me with how ridiculous it looks!"

"There's a reason why I use this ingredient when there's still a nice amount of 30 minutes left before the ceremony." Takeda put up a hand in assurance.

"Is this so-called-ingredient supposed to give a good first impression or something?" Nishinoya quizzed him in but he didn't wait for an answer as he snatched the teapot beside Sugawara and poured himself a cup.

"How much, Sugawara-san?" The petite man asked as he cozied himself.

"7 cups."

Nishinoya blenched, "That's a whole load of crappy tea."

Sipping the now warm tea, Nishinoya and Sugawara both watched Takeda finishing up with his black powder. This time, he took out a handful of white powder and began twirling it around, forming a barely distinguished circle that looked as if a bird flapping its wings once would blow it all away. They both didn't look down on it though, knowing that powders were considered sacred nowadays, and highly lethal if not knowing what type of powder it was. Sugawara said, "You're early, Noya-san."

Nishinoya bobbed his head, "I sure am! I had finished my chores early so I'm bored! Yamaguchi is all shut in the study and Hinata's actually sleeping while buttoning his shirt like who does that?!"

_Someone as monstrous as you probably._

He continued, "Yachi's missing, I think she's in the kitchen or somewhere else but it's too far away for me to check, I did see her coming back from her errands so she's absolutely inside this house, and here you are! I didn't even notice that Takeda-san had already arrived!" Snapping the last words with his Noya viciousity, Takeda responded by raising his hand in a _it's-not-my-fault_ gesture. Sugawara couldn't blame him, he also didn't notice that Takeda had arrived since there were no smudges on the fireplace's carpet that was a sign of the sage using teleportation with elemental fire. After being in contact with the man for more than 3 months (which was the longest they ever tried to communicate with an outsider so someone ought to give them credit) to start their plan, everyone knew what Takeda's strongest and weakest at. Firstly, he's a hydromancer and an excellent one. He's bad, very bad at other elements and tries to perfect his teleportation skills with fire but that ends up with him or his clothes getting burned somehow in the process. (Image flash of Takeda popping out on their kitchen table only in a towel, he accidentally teleported because the _onsen was too hot_ )

Which was why when Sugawara saw no ashes or anything toasted on the carpet, he thought that Takeda still hadn't arrived. It felt wrong to be greeted by an eager Takeda in the kitchen, busily preparing the ceremonial tea.

Sugawara took a sniff at his tea when remembering it, he nagged the sage for the recipe and Takeda only revealed that one of its _secret_ ingredients was mullein. It sounded innocent enough, but whatever purpose it served for this, Sugawara was sure it wasn't innocent at the slightest.

Nishinoya talked about his day. Takeda was now busy scribbling down an attachment of ancient runes, the grinding noises mixing in with the ongoing thunderstorm outside. As they waited, the sound of clambering footsteps made them turn to see Yachi entering the chamber, she's in her witch robes and was holding a thick book. Nishinoya piqued, "Where's Shoyou?!"

"I'm here!"

Hinata came running down the stairs, hopping at the few last steps, his boots clacking on the cobbled floor loudly. Yamaguchi followed behind him, albeit more elegant by going down with a polite mannerism. Sugawara and Takeda were the only ones in their small group to be taught etiquette, Yamaguchi had been taught but he can get easily flustered and lose his steps, Yachi was from a noble family but she couldn't even tell which one's social etiquette and which one's common sense, while Nishinoya and Hinata - they were like unfurling hurricanes that didn't mind the opinions of others. (Excluding their heights, that's a huge blacklist topic)

Yachi separated from them as she walked nervously to Takeda, the pointy tip of her witch hat nearly stabbing Takeda in the ribs as she bowed at him. He made sure to step back a bit to avoid getting stabbed, Yachi greeted him, "Good evening, Takeda-sensei!"

Takeda chuckled, "Good evening, Yachi-san." the petite blonde watched the runes on the floor with a look of awe, her jaw dropping. She gasped, flapping her arms around and stammering, "Se-sensei! You actually did it! You actually did a forbidden magical circle!"

He laughed awkwardly, "I've.. somehow managed to pull it off.. Thank you, Yachi-san." He glimpsed once at his handiwork before saying, "Do you want to polish this a bit? It needs to be perfect in order to succeed." The witch looked like a gaping fish with how shocked she looked before grinning brightly, practical stars shining in her eyes. She whipped out a wand from inside of her robes, warm amber in colour.

Takeda bubbled happily at her enthusiasm, he got her to fix the flaws, "West, please straighten the pentagon tip." Yachi jabbed her wand, murmuring a transformation spell before dragging the gold-accented end. "East, change the colour to a stronger one, probably pantone or crayola." She settled on pantone, tipping her wand and writing similar Latin runes above them. " South, can you please erase the dots under those horizontals? It's better to be asymmetry with a concrete magic circle." 

After Yachi had put many spells in the directions required, she gasped at the major change. "What about the North?" She pointed to the North, where there was a lot of exquisite magic she couldn't decipher. Takeda put a disapproving expression at that, "I'll handle it. It'll be hard for you to deal with a level that high." Yachi blinked, taking in the review. "Oh, okay! Did I do well, Takeda-sensei?!" He surveyed the changes she pulled off and smiled kindly, "It's a bit sloppy but fine, you still have a lot of flaws to work on."

"With a sage that is strong as you, I'll guarantee to work hard and reach your level!" Yachi declared with a determined look, Takeda beamed happily at her. He shooed her away gently, "You should go drink the preparatory tea. Take the flask in my bag, it'll be troublesome if you drink their tea instead."

"Sensei - Sensei! It, it - won't happen again!" Yachi blushed furiously, that one incident where she accidentally drank the wrong tea made her fell sick and bedridden for 2 weeks straight. She's still frustrated about skipping her lessons with him. After that, she hurried away, leaving Takeda behind. He watched her retreating back, Yachi was his first student, never had in his life of becoming a sage that he would eventually took in a student. That image of a fragile blonde kid hiccuping in front of his doorsteps and slipping in the rain to run from his touch seemed like a faraway memory.

Takeda crouched down and pressed his index finger on the circle's north, a soft glow enveloped his finger as a magical protection. He could feel the surging heat that was cooled down by his mana. Next, he prodded the same runes with his right boot and drew away when it hissed, slowly melting the hard leather. The sage pursed his lips, north has the highest count of magical power and it's pitch black, the very colour of eternal darkness.

That could only mean one thing.

The demons they're going to summon belong in the North - and the sin that grouped them would be Wrath, Lust or Pride.

The bad feeling settling inside him at the very start of the plan did whooping flips inside his stomach. He groaned, he hated feeling queasy. 

_Lust is bad news, he's known for being charming but has a rotten personality; he'll devour his sinners when they find themselves not beautiful or wishing for beauty. Wrath is relatively hard to anger, he's known to be the most patient one among the sins because he's already chaotic when calm, what storm will it bring us - it's going to be horrifying! Pride - Pride may not be our sin, it's been a long time since he's been on the contract scene, the last one is 250 years ago ...? He is the strongest after all, he might not be willing to help weaklings like us, there's a reason why he's the Sin of Pride after all._

Takeda concluded that Lust might be the easiest option for them to handle. He pulled out fine grey dust from his pouch and blew it, it swirled before landing on the three dots with an equal amount. 

He stood and nodded at the complete circle, he triple-checked in the middle because if there's a wrong stroke, they'd end up summoning a grim reaper and that's asking for a death wish. Grim reapers are mostly cold and hot-headed at the same time, they'll chop off their target's head and eat the soul. Now that made the queasiness inside him even worse, he held back the urge to barf when he remembered the disturbing scene of a Grim Reaper in action when he was still in sorcery training.

"Are you guys finished yet?" After settling for the last, perfect touches, he asked them.. Hinata chugged down his leftover tea, shouting energetically, "7 cups down!!!". Sugawara nodded, watching Yamaguchi put down his finished cup.

"We're good to go, Takeda-san." Sureness in his tone.

He inhaled, keeping his inner core and veins to relax. He said sternly, "Everyone, please stand up and surround this circle."

On cue, everyone that was sitting down and standing formed a wide circle, Takeda waved for a single yunomi to appear in his clasped hands. He looked straight at Sugawara, the silver-haired man pulled out the sharp knife and he held his hand steady as he slitted his wrist. No one reacted as they all silently watched the cursory rush of crimson droplets dripping into the ceramic cup. Sugawara smiled assuredly at Yachi as she pulled his arm away lightly, fixing the torn organs with a quick flick of her wand. It repeated like this for the others as they passed the blade, there were no casualties except Nishinoya accidentally slitting the wrong blood vein. The peachy yunomi was now filled to the brim with fresh blood, the metallic smell assaulting their senses. Takeda slowly poured the thick liquid in the middle of the circle, splashing of the living veins covering the dimly glowing written runes below them.

As he stepped back, he bit his own finger and smudged several traces around the evolving pool of blood. He said, "Everyone, hold each other's hand."

He clasped his hand with Sugawara on his left and Nishinoya on his right. He took a deep breath.

It's now or never.

**"It's now the ascending time,**

**We hold the key to the gates of hell;**

**We are the life in hell's dwellers;**

**Without us, thou cannot survive."**

Slowly, the blood decapitated - as the puddle was absorbed by the ancient runes that were starting to turn into a reddish colour until none were left. Nishinoya gripped his hand tighter, Takeda exhaled as the colour was now decreasing into black.

Then lightning struck.

Hinata shrieked and jumped back in fear, the sudden light flashed on their surroundings, Sugawara whipped his head just in time for the candles to whip out. It was dark as everyone scuffled around, nothing to see or interact with in this condition.

"Argh! I knocked over a chair!!" A loud bang.

"Someone just lit the candle!!"

"There- I, I saw someone just now - !!!"

"Don't scare us, Yachi-san! We couldn't even see anything!"

Yachi whimpered as she lit the tip of her wand while Takeda whisked out a few small orbs before releasing them. They floated above their heads, the weak magic barely making them able to see the magic circle - which was now gurgling some dark substance onto the surface.

They immediately backed themselves from the volcano manifesto in front of them. Even when Hinata was not blessed with magical capacity, he was mesmerized by the stunning of dark magic oozing out tremendously. It creeped up to him in a predatory way, icy mist fogging his eyesight. Long, protruding claws trailed his body, mockingly tapping the thin epidermis of his sensitive skin. His ability to breathe was knocked away as the claws dug into his soft flesh, stroking his manically beating heart -

A whisper brushed his ear.

_Mine._

His nape seared in pain.

Hinata nearly buckled his legs as he clenched the hurting spot, his skin seemed to be burning as if embedded with melting iron. He clenched both his teeth and eyes shut, groaning angrily over the unexpected intruder. Apparently, his intruder had no manners possible when it fought back Hinata's resistance to continuously planting the unwanted pain. It tightened his nerves and his muscles strained deadly under the pressure, he muffled a shout. Someone grasped his shoulder and he yelped, both in surprise and recoilement.

Yamaguchi looked him in the eyes, and it might be the concerned look but the feeling of the claw had disappeared. His nape felt normal, like it wasn't just torn out but he still put a protective hand around it. "Yamaguchi -" He started but stopped when his eyes took in Yamaguchi's sweat-covered face, his own face must be looking like that. He had a hand around his arm, Hinata saw the faint marks of nails digging in.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" He asked him.

He nodded before realising that if they were both in pain, then what happened to the others? He saw Sugawara pressing his thighs together as he talked to a normal-looking Yachi, she didn't look as if she was suffering but confused. Nishinoya was covering his right cheek and was jabbing his teeth into his lips, Hinata gasped in horror as a trail of blood leaked out from the brunette.

"Noya-san!" He rushed towards Nishinoya, the man seemed small as he glared him and let out a bitter, "I'm fine, Shoyou." He can't even be his usual self, this was horribly wrong on many levels!

When Takeda came and pulled the hand over his cheek, he hitched a breath. Hinata didn't know why but the strange sensitivity in the air suffocated him when he stared at the inky mark of a crow. A black shape surrounded by pale skin.

"Sugawara-kun, this is bad - this is -"

His words were cut short when the gurgling in the forbidden circle burst.

They all watched in shock and anticipation as the atmosphere in the dimly-lit chambers threatened to explode from the harsh and cold magic rising. Agonisingly, eerie black of shadows rose with them, the grim area seemed to bow to the absurd magic with how they couldn't contrast with the nightmare in front of it. Steadily, the shadows molded into a humanoid shape, Hinata could make out the shapes of a lower body, upper body, neck and head.

Hinata's nape twitched and his senses halted to function when an eyeball with frigid midnight blue iris met his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my first Haikyuu fic after being in the fandom for 3 years!
> 
> Must it be a heavily-plotted fic? (Yes, because I've never tried writing a fic that's not wholly focused on romance)  
> This is also my first try for a fantasy au bcs I don't like illogical things but I wanna try writing fantasy? That sounds confusing-
> 
> The plot device here if you haven't read the tags is adventure. The first two chapters will focus on world-building and character introductions, still, other characters will come along as the fic progresses. The main internal background is sinners and sins/demons.
> 
> We have another chapter before the plot kicks starts!
> 
> Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it. :3


End file.
